


Terra Nova

by CeNedraRiva



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeNedraRiva/pseuds/CeNedraRiva
Summary: Months after that drama-filled night by the rocket launch pad, Eddie and Venom share another kiss. Eddie overthinks it. Venom just wants to see what happens next.





	Terra Nova

So Eddie found himself staring at the ceiling above his bed in the darkness. He growled in frustration, twisting within his sheets. He’d been trying to get to sleep for what felt like hours with no luck.

 _This would be simple,_ he thought, _if Venom would get out of his head!_

**Never gonna happen.**

_Yes, thanks for that!_

**You like me being here.**

Ugh, and the worst part was Venom was absolutely right. God, what was happening to him? It was just a kiss! Admittedly, a very good kiss, and another after that, and then Venom’s teeth brushing against his jawline razorsharp, just shy of the pressure needed to break skin, another kiss…

Well how the hell was he supposed to know Venom could kiss like a goddamn pro?!

Venom rippled across his skin, a wonderful pressure that left ticklish warmth in its wake.

**This is not the first time we have kissed.**

That was true _._ It had been hot then, too.

Still! It wasn’t as if he was a teenager or anything! He’d kissed tons of people! Well, maybe not tons, but a few, and usually even while they were dating. Hell, he’d been planning on marrying Anne not too long ago, kissing was very definitely nothing new to him. Of course, all those dates had been human, not literal aliens that turned into murderous slimes when without a host, and…well.

He loved kissing. Exploring his partner with his mouth, and hands, tasting them, nuzzling them. Yep, very orally focused. He had always loved it if they reciprocated, but they didn’t have to. Making his partners feel good got him most of the way anyway. Apparently he’d been doing it all wrong though because nothing had ever revved his engines quite like this. 

Venom was practically purring with self-satisfaction now, sitting in the back of his head.

Anne had told him that their kiss in the forest was Venom’s idea, and honestly during the moment he’d had no idea it was her Venom was riding, not until Venom had fully jumped ships and merged back beneath his skin.

How the hell had he managed to be so oblivious until now? He got turned on by a vaguely feminine alien with a mouth full of inch long razor teeth, tentacles and a tongue made for deepthroating.

He briefly followed that train of thought to various ways he and Venom could ‘ignore the world’ together, before shaking free the claws of a particularly enticing fantasy involving an alien tongue in new and exciting places, and—yep. That was a boner.

What the hell was wrong with him? Sure, kinks came in all shapes and sizes, but seriously? He was acting just like a teenager that just discovered porn existed.

Fuck. 

And what was this going to do to their relationship? Were they gonna start dating now? Was it curiosity, spurred by memories of Anne? Just sex? Just kisses? Was Venom gay? Did he even have a concept of gay? He was an alien, did Venom even understand what sex was?

**Yes.**

“Yes to what?”

**Humans are not the only species in the universe that reproduce sexually.**

“Oh. Right.”

**And even if they were, we could simply check our memories and learn. If you understand what it is, then we understand. You had sex a lot with Anne.**

“Yes, well I was dating Annie.”

**So we will date now instead.**

“What—no, we’ve skipped a step somewhere. Just because Annie and I dated and had sex and—we share a body, V, we can’t just date!”

**Why not?**

“Because you don’t like me like that?”

**We like you in every way. We are Venom!**

Eddie groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “Ugh, not what I meant.”

He felt Venom shifting, mass gathering on his chest, and sure enough, when he moved his hands from his eyes there Venom was, hovering above him like something from a horror movie, and Eddie really was screwed, wasn’t he, because there were those teeth, those inhuman opalescent eyes, and all Eddie could think of was that Venom looked gorgeous in the low light. 

**“What did you mean? Explain.”**

Eddie took in a shuddering breath, letting it out slowly.

“Okay. Well, firstly, I’ve never dated an alien before.”

**“We have never dated an alien either.”**

“What? Oh.” That’s right, humans were just as alien to Venom as symbiotes were to Eddie. “So does that mean you’ve dated other, uh, symbiotes?”

**“We are called Klyntar. It is different with my species. We do not require mates to reproduce.”**

Eddie frowned. “So you’re all basically clones?”

**“Not exactly. We retain the attributes and abilities of some of our past hosts. Each of us becomes genetically unique in this way.”**

“Right.”

 **“Is that your only objection?”** Venom asked, ducking down to tuck their head into the space below Eddie’s chin, nuzzling close. Eddie lifted a hand, to stroke along Venom’s form, grinning when Venom snuggled closer. Some of the time, Venom could be really adorable.

“I liked kissing you.” Eddie said.

**“We liked kissing you, too. We want to again.”**

Eddie hummed, tangling his fingers deeper into Venom’s mass. He felt the other moving, rising to hover above him once more, only inches away. Eddie felt his breath catch.

**“Is now good?”**

He could only nod, feeling the words against his cheek.

“Now’s good,” he rasped. Well, look at that, he could speak after all.

He chased his words forward, to where his breath broke across Venom’s mouth.

Venom’s tongue quickly found his, but the kiss was slower than the ones from earlier that night, more considered. Languid. Lazily, Venom ran his tongue along Eddie’s gums, tracing each tooth. Eddie sighed, pressing forwards slightly, and then Venom was more solid above him, pressing him down into the mattress. A clawed hand traced his jaw, flesh only slightly cool than Eddie’s own, and it was sending shivers all up and down his spine.

They broke apart, still slow, still languid. Eddie blinked unhurriedly at him, and Venom stared back, as if unable to look away. How had he stared at the ceiling for so long anyway with Venom this close and so much more interesting?

The silence stretched again, and Eddie imagined how nice it would be, to fall asleep all entwined and wake up with Venom in his arms, to share sleepy kisses in the morning light. He broke the fantasy with a question.

“Is this a sex thing? Like, you’re curious about sex?”

Venom blinked.

**“We don’t think so. Previous hosts have had sex and we found it no more interesting than any of the rest of your bodily processes.”**

“Right, uh. Well that sounds pretty awkward, actually.”

**“Not particularly. It is biology. It produces tasty neurochemicals.”**

“So you’d be, what, eating their chemicals? While they just had sex, with you right there in their head?”

**“Yes.”**

“Gotta say, it gives new meaning to ‘friends with benefits’,” Eddie sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “So you never, uh, participated?”

**“No. With us, things are different.”**

The comment hung between them.

“I don’t know if I’m even ready to be in a relationship again.”

Eddie could feel Venom’s hurt at the words.

**“You still wish to be with Anne.”**

“No, we’re both happier with how things are now.”

**“But you do not wish to date us.”**

“That’s not what I meant!” Eddie snapped. Venom didn’t answer, tongue flickering between sharp teeth. “This is uncharted territory between the two of us. We’re bonded, and its close and intense, and my stupid human brain can’t tell what’s romance and what’s normal for this kind of—of symbiosis we’ve got. I just need some space to think things over.”

**“We are not going to find another host!”**

“What? No, God, no, you’re staying right here with me. But maybe we could turn down all the extra touching and the domestic bliss couple-y stuff?”

**“You enjoy it when we bring you coffee in bed. We enjoy kissing.”**

“Yeah, but it’s sending some real mixed signals. So how about we just stop for a week? Just so I can think this over, get a proper idea of what it would even mean to date you. And maybe you could do some thinking too, I mean you said yourself that things are different between us and your previous hosts. What do you think?”

**“It’s a shit plan.”**

“Tell me how you really feel, then,” Eddie said, rolling his eyes.

**“We do not understand why you would want to deny yourself things you find pleasurable and comforting.”**

“Well humans do a lot of dumb shit.”

**“This is true.”**

“Could you try, anyway? Indulge me?”

**“Fine.”**

Reaching up, Eddie caught his head and planted a quick kiss upon Venom’s forehead, accompanied by a rush of gratitude. Venom blinked for a moment, before grinning widely.

 **“That wasn’t the kiss we wanted, was it?”** Venom said, trailed the tip of their tongue across Eddie’s mouth, nearly purring with satisfaction as he felt Eddie’s heart begin to race.

“Maybe not,” Eddie said, wiggling his eyebrows as he caught Venom’s tongue between his lips, sucking gently for a second, before releasing him with a sigh. “Bedtime, I guess.”

**“Not quite yet.”**

Suddenly Venom was kissing him deeply, maneuvering Eddie’s head to the right angle with strong, clawed hands. Instinctively, Eddie went to slide his hands around Venom and pull him closer, but Venom pinned his wrists down. Eddie moaned at the realisation, arching up—

And then Venom was gone, retreating below Eddie’s skin as Eddie lay panting and hard as hell.

 **One for the road,** Venom hissed within his head, **So you know what you’ll be missing. Sweet dreams.**

“Of course, you’re a tease,” Eddie muttered, flopping back onto the bed. How was he meant to fall asleep now?

* * *

Eddie sighed, nearly silently.

When he had suggested they try and spend a week not doing anything couple-y he had thought it made sense. He just needed time to think this over, work out what this all meant. The only thing he’d been sure of was that he wanted to kiss Venom again.

But after waking up the following morning to sticky sheets – again! – he decided that his kink for tall, dark and mysterious aliens called Venom ran too deep to recover from. He had definitely had more sex dreams ever since he met Venom. He’d assumed it was because he was less depressed about being unemployed and single now that he had a live-in roommate, but in retrospect, he was probably just more inspired. 

Eddie also hadn’t taken into account that they touched each other literally all the fucking time, and apparently only like 3% of that touch was actually part of sharing a body! Already, he missed it. All those little moments—a touch of pressure on his wrist as Venom fetched an out-of reach notebook, a tendril brushing though his hair for a second s they got ready in the morning, feeling Venom spread out thin across his chest like the world’s friendliest Kevlar—all of those moments gone. And then there was Venom, who seemed continually swinging between a sulk at not being allowed to touch, and smug that Eddie missed the contact.

Eddie grimaced, scrolling down the article on his laptop. He wasn’t reading it, his eyes staring blankly at the words, despite being a great resource for background info on his latest interviewee. It wasn’t sinking in.

His awareness switched to Venom, just enough to pick up what the symbiote was currently occupied with, which happened to be watching cooking vids on Eddie’s phone. Venom sent back a somewhat distracted feeling of contentedness, and a half-formed query asking what branzino was, and follow-up asking where they could get some. Eddie turned to glance at Venom, all stretched out and lazy on the sofa beside him, and had to resist the urge to pet him like some weird cat. Venom twitched mentally, as if he’d sort of heard Eddie’s impulse but was too preoccupied to actually respond.

Eddie bit his lip trying not to smile, turning away.

Venom could call themselves a loser all they liked, Eddie thought they was awesome. While their diet left something to be desired, Eddie could only admire the enthusiasm with which they had thrown themselves into the role of being a hero, hunting bad guys. He was loyal, too, and surprisingly caring considering he’d come to Earth as part of a stealth force to organise an invasion. Eddie hadn’t regretted their bonding even once.

Life had been so much better since they’d met, brighter somehow than it had been ever since he and Anne had broken up. Venom balanced him, focused him. Stopped him from wallowing in self-pity, fixed him if he got injured. It made him feel warm, cared for.

Happy.

Damn it, but he already knew the answer. He definitely wanted to date Venom, liked him that way, whatever. He wanted what they had before, but more. That easy partnership, give and take, and the kissing bit and maybe sex too, however that would work with a symbiote. He just wanted to go scoop him up and kiss him, and tell him it had been a mistake yesterday, just panic at something new. He wanted to say he was probably half in love with him already, never mind relationship, that he didn’t actually care about the label, that he was already imagining them together still in fifty years’ time.

That was probably too much for right now, though it was true. Even if they didn’t start dating he found it impossible to imagine a future without Venom in it, within him.

Still, he was not going to give in. He would not admit that after making such a fuss about needing to think this over for a week, he’d made up his mind overnight. About everything! That was just too fucking embarrassing.

But what if Venom had changed his mind? What if he didn’t want either bit, the kissing or the couple stuff? Eddie winced against the pain of the thought. Venom hadn’t said that, hadn’t even implied it. They’d still be together after the week ended, either way. No need to torment himself with imagined rejections.

He glanced at the clock over the mantelpiece. It was barely 10:00 AM.

Oh, this was going to be a long week.

* * *

It was the third day of their enforced distance, and Venom absolutely hated it. Everything was weird now, and they were constantly stopping themselves from touching Eddie. This just wasn’t how their bond worked! Absolutely ridiculous. This was the worst idea Eddie had ever had.

Perhaps their kiss the other day had been a little impulsive, but Venom couldn’t find anything worth panicking about, let alone cutting off physical contact over. Kissing Eddie had been a brilliant decision, and Eddie had thought so too, at the time, and wasn’t that enough? They could work out what label suited Eddie’s human sensibilities later.

Thinking about it, Venom was fairly certain they had been attracted to Eddie since before they’d ever seen him in person. Eddie was a bright spot in the recent memories of their previous host, someone kind in a world too often uncaring or cruel, and Venom had wanted, because true symbiosis always began with compassion. Their first sight of Eddie through the eyes of their frightened and unwilling host, she’d been flooded with hope, and it was hard not to be swept along. Someone cared! Someone had noticed she was missing! And then the noise of the alarm had driven Venom psychotic, and they had left her weakened body for Eddie’s healthier one, desperate to escape.

Venom still regretted her death sometimes. They had never liked killing their hosts or feeding on their organs, much preferring to eke out symbiotic bonds than resort to parasitic ones the way Riot did.

Merging with Eddie had been lifechanging, literally, and incredibly satisfying. Eddie was a perfect match for them in a way Venom had only dreamed of, but Venom had been unaware they could even want to have sex. Even that kiss in the forest had been more about re-establishing intimacy in a human manner than about sex.

But that had been months ago, and Eddie had had many sex dreams and half-formed fantasies since then, and Venom’s understanding of sex as a part of human social behaviours was a great deal more nuanced now than it had been back then. Enough to say with certainty that the idea of having sex with Eddie was very appealing. Being more than a silent observer, being the one to elicit all those delicious reactions in their host, it delighted their more possessive instincts. Eddie’s pleasure, Eddie’s love, all theirs, as they were Eddie’s, a feedback loop of affection and good feelings. It was all right there for the taking, once their Eddie let them.

If Eddie let them. He was really taking his time with this decision, they both knew he’d say yes. Venom could feel the way Eddie wanted him, the depth of it. They had felt the truth of it when Eddie told them he didn’t want Anne anymore, and Eddie’s certainty when he said he never wanted them to leave. So Eddie really needed to hurry up and say yes, because Venom had never had much patience, and it was even harder to be patient when they could literally feel how much Eddie wanted them.

Venom didn’t want to just ignore it when Eddie wanted physical touch. Humans needed to be given frequent physical touch to stay healthy, and Eddie just didn’t have enough humans in his life that. And his hair! It was always such a mess now, they looked ridiculous! That tuft of hair poking straight up that Eddie always missed, Venom itched to brush it away, but they couldn’t! Not to mention, no touch also meant no suiting up. No becoming _them_ , perfectly in symbiosis, one being with two minds.

They missed him.

Venom’s patience broke.

Emerging from between Eddie’s shoulder blades, Venom hovered over Eddie, blocking his view of his laptop. Eddie glared, reaching up to push Venom aside and aborting at the last moment. Stupid no touching rule.

“Buddy? Kinda busy right now?”

 **“I have decided. We are dating.”** He materialised further, several large tendrils wrapping around Eddie’s torso. Eddie relaxed nearly instantly, leaning back in his chair as Venom mimicked the pressure of a hug, smaller tendrils trailing like fingertips along Eddie’s skin.

“Are we?”

**“Yes.”**

“Don’t I get a say in this?”

He shook his head.

 **“Nope. You took too long, so now I’ve decided. You’re mine. No objections.”** Eddie smiled up at him in an incredulous fashion.

“None here.”

**“Good.”**

Eddie’s hands found the tendrils around his middle, squeezing and rubbing and massaging, and Venom could nearly purr from the contact. Finally! This was how they were meant to be.

“Kiss me?” Eddie said, brushing his lips against Venom’s teeth. Venom did, folding his teeth behind black lips where they wouldn’t slice Eddie’s mouth to ribbons as they pressed closer, deepening the kiss until Eddie started making those lovely little moaning noises again. When they broke apart, Eddie was panting, flushed a pleasant pink colour, and Venom felt like they were floating. They let their head fall forwards, resting their forehead against Eddie’s. Everything felt rather warm, and Venom could taste Eddie’s satisfaction.

“God, I missed you. How is that possible?” Eddie gave a breathy chuckle in response. They stayed like that for a while, just resting against each other, occasionally kissing, making up for the last three days. At some point they migrated to the couch, Eddie laying sprawled with Venom partially materialised on his chest, tendrils brushing against his skin randomly. Some crappy romance movie was playing on tv, but neither of them were paying that much attention, just revelling in touch and the lovely feelings drifting back and forth between them.

“I like this. Just…touching each other like this.”

Eddie’s hand was half-submerged in Venom, fingers swirling absently, and it was sending all sorts of pleasant sensations through them, so it took a moment for them to gather themselves to answer.

**“We know. So don’t be an idiot and cut us off, again.”**

“Right,” Eddie snorted. “My bad, then.”

Something shifted in Eddie’s thoughts, and Venom shifted slightly more upright, forming a torso and arms to loom over Eddie, who eyed them appreciatively.

“So, babe, tell me,” Eddie said, voice low and mischievous, “How can I make it up to you?”

Venom knew exactly what Eddie was implying. They could feel Eddie’s arousal, the remnants of several sex dreams flickering across his mind as well as the scripts of dozens of pornos, so they knew exactly what response Eddie was looking for.

They smirked, revealing their teeth just to watch Eddie’s eyes darken. Their tongue extended slowly, trailing along the sensitive skin of Eddie’s throat, and they felt his breath catch, his heart speeding. They leaned closer, and Eddie was leaning up to meet them, until there was almost no space between them.

**“Buy me chocolate.”**

“Huh?”

 **“Chocolate. The good stuff,”** Venom said, before retreating back into an amorphous mass on Eddie’s chest. Eddie blinked at them for a second before bursting into laughter, throwing himself back down on the sofa.

“Sure, chocolate it is. Anything else?”

**“More tater tots.”**

“Saw that one coming, yeah.”

 **“And then we can try this,”** Venom said, bringing forwards one of Eddie’s more recent fantasies.

“You liked that one?” Eddie asked, flushing slightly, though his grin didn’t go away.

**“It is intriguing.”**

“It’s a date, then.”

Venom let out a pleased rumbling as Eddie resumed petting them. Date night. They were dating now! They had their perfect host and he wanted them back and he wanted to date them and he was going to buy them chocolate and kiss them every day. Life was good.


End file.
